Traditional disk gang c-spring attachments wrap around the gang tube with u-bolts or bolts and plates. The c-spring is typically clamped to the lower surface of the gang tube. Bolts and plates or u-bolts clamp over the top of the tube. Having portions of components projecting over the tube introduces interference problems when utilizing a common gang tube for multiple disk blade spacings because several locations on the top of the gang tube must be kept free of hardware to attach other frame members or other implement components.